


L'illusione della felicità

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	1. Chapter 1

Desideravo solo essere felice.  
Ma tutto quello che ho ottenuto,  
è stata solo tristezza.  
Quando credevo di aver raggiunto  
quel minimo di felicità,  
mi resi conto che era solo un illusione.  
Quindi mi domando se in questo mondo  
si possa essere sul serio felici.  
*YUKI*  
Dalla vita avevo avuto solo dispiacere. Non avevo molti ricordi della mia infanzia, non ho mai conosciuto i miei genitori e ne sapevo se avevo fratelli o sorelle.  
I primi ricordi che avevo erano davvero orribili.  
Ero chiuso in una casa, dove un uomo mi faceva ogni cosa che voleva. Non avevo idea per quanti anni restai lì, le giornate erano sempre uguali, non sapevo nemmeno parlare né conoscevo il mondo al di fuori di quella stanza. Non avevo amici e non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse una famiglia. Conoscevo solo la paura per colpa di quell'uomo.  
Non ricordavo più il suo volto, ma sapevo che non mi piaceva era orribile e m'incuteva solo paura.  
Un giorno non ricordo riuscii a fuggire da quella casa, non avevo mai visto il mondo, non avevo mai visto strade e nemmeno tutte quelli luci che quella sera illuminavano un bellissimo scenario bianco, le strade erano ricoperte di una sostanza soffice e bellissima, i bambini avevano costruito degli omoni con quella cosa bianca che tutti chiamavano neve.  
Ero stanco di camminare e scappare, perché mi aveva iniziato ad inseguire, riuscivo a sentire l'odore dietro di me, mi accasai per terra vicino ad una casa, dove poco dopo arrivarono due persone, io iniziai a scappare perché credevo che volessero farmi del male, ma invece mi trattarono con estrema dolcezza, dandomi da mangiare e da bere, mi fecero delle domande, ma io non sapevo parlare e quindi non rispondevo. Mi portarono in un luogo dove, pieno di uomini vestiti tutti uguali, di un colore che non conoscevo. mi dissero che i miei genitori mi avrebbero cercato lì , ma passarono giorni e giorni e nulla, così finirono per adottarmi.  
Col tempo riuscì a capire cos’era una famiglia, inizia a volere bene ai miei genitori adottivi, imparai a parlare, e anche a scrivere, mi portavano a scuola e io studiavo molto per riconoscenza, e mi chiamarono Yuki dicendomi che significava neve ed il giorno che mi avevano trovato, le strade erano tutte coperte di quella sostanza bianca.  
Mia madre morì per un infarto venuto all’improvviso senza che nessuno poteva farci nulla, mio padre invece andava a lavorare e si prendeva cura di me.  
Fino al liceo cercai di dipendere da lui, dopo iniziai a frequentare l'università e presi anche un posto di lavoro in una redazione di una rivista prima come assistente tutto fare e poi mi concessero una rubrica di cucina. Ero abbastanza bravo a quei tempi, grazie agli insegnamenti della donna che mi aveva cresciuto  
Passarono gli anni, ormai ero ventitreenne almeno da quello che credeva mio padre, e per regalo mi aveva dato il ciondolo che per generazioni si passavano da padre a figlio, io felice del gesto lo ringraziai con tutto il cuore. Poco dopo mio padre morì in un incidente stradale, ed io ero rimasto solo, solo con la mia ragazza.  
Era una brava donna, dolce e solare, sprizzava energia da tutti i pori, mi restò vicino nei momenti più difficili. Lavora in una banca, era quella della sua famiglia. Però un brutto giorno tre uomini entrarono nella banca e per rubare i soldi, ma lei morì per un colpo involontario del capo della banda.  
Ormai ero rimasto completamente da solo, portavo sempre con me il ciondolo di mio padre per avere un po’ di conforto e per sentirlo vicino. All'interno avevo messo le foto con tutte le persone a me care.  
Un altro giorno stavo tornando a casa, ma trovai la serratura forzata. Quando entrai restai sbalordito, tutti gli oggetti preziosi erano stati rubati, anche quelli meno importanti, in più tutti i miei risparmi. Non avevo più nulla, i miei risparmi spariti, per fortuna mi rimaneva ancora il lavoro, almeno così pensavo. mi arrivò una telefonata dove mi spiegarono che la redazione doveva fare pulizia di personale, per problemi economici ed io fui licenziato.  
Incomincia a vagare a piedi senza meta, camminando dove mi suggeriva l’istinto, finché non mi trovai al mare, dove c’era uno scoglio altissimo, inizia ad arrampicarmi, ero stanco della vita, la mia esistenza felice era durato poco, era stata solo un illusione.  
Senza guardare in basso mi lanciai nel vuoto, ricordo ancora oggi il tonfo che fece il mio corpo sull'acqua del mare e come sprofondava il respiro m’incominciò, ero certo che sarei morto ma a me stava bene visto che avevo deciso io di farlo, ma qualcuno mi salvò, non avevo energie per vederlo ma sentii il mio corpo tornare in superficie.


	2. Chapter 2

*TAKUMI*  
Mi chiamo Takumi ed ho sempre abitato nell’Hotel sulla spiaggia gestito dai miei genitori, fin da quanto sono nato, ho vissuto qui, con mia madre, mio padre, e anche se solo per poco tempo, con mio fratello minore, il fratello che ormai non so più se sia vivo o morto.  
Mio fratello era un ragazzino vivace e se combinava qualche guaio, io mi assumevo sempre la responsabilità ma mia madre non si arrabbiava mai, forse perché capiva che lo proteggevo, d'altronde era solo un bambino di due anni, mentre io ne avevo sei.  
Io e mio fratello eravamo uniti da un grande legame, stava sempre con me notte e giorno, eravamo legati da un profondo legame, ma quel legame non durò molto.  
Un giorno io e mio fratello stavamo giocando sulla spiaggia costruendo dei castelli di sabbia, nostra madre ci guardava dall’entrata, sorridendo, poi entrò un attimo a prenderci la merenda, mentre noi continuavamo a giocare.  
Mio fratello vide volare gabbiano ferito che cadeva sugli scogli, a quel punto io decisi di andarlo a prendere per curarlo, ma mentre salivo sugli scogli, cadetti in acqua, non sapendo ancora nuotare stavo rischiando di annegare, ma proprio in quell’istante venne mia madre e si tuffò per salvarmi, io stavo bene, non avevo ingerito troppa acqua, e la sputai subito, però proprio in quell’istante un uomo prese mio fratello e io dall’ora non lo vidi più, così come anche mia madre e mio padre che lo hanno cercato per tutti questi anni, ma senza risultato.  
Il mio unico desiderio è riabbracciarlo, dargli tutto l’affetto che un fratello maggiore possa dargli, proprio come quando eravamo piccoli.  
Dopo essermi diplomato, ho abbandonato gli studi in modo da aiutare i miei genitori a gestire L’hotel, in modo da stare il più possibile con loro, forse sentivano più di me la mancanza di mio fratello.  
Io ora vengo sempre sugli scogli, dove diciannove anni fa caddi e butto nell’acqua un piccolo fiore bianco per non farmi dimenticare quello che è successo, perché è stato anche un po’ colpa mia, se non mi fossi allontanato, io a quest’ora strarei con lui.  
Quel giorno mentre mi dirigevo con il fiore in mano, vidi qualcuno su quello scoglio, una persona che non conoscevo, era di spalle, ma aveva l’aria di essere un ragazzo disperato, stava guardando nel vuoto, poi all’improvviso si gettò in acqua, voleva morire, gli era successo qualcosa di terribile, ma io con un gesto automatico mi tuffai e cercai di raggiungerlo. Lo presi e abbracciai ed avvertii una sensazione familiare, un calore che avevo già provato, ma non riuscivo a ricordare, iniziai a nuotare in superficie finché non arrivai sulla spiaggia, poi portarlo in braccio fino a casa, nella mia stanza, la stanza che condividevo con mio fratello.  
Abitando al mare su una spiaggia spesso aiutavo le persone, e sapevo come gestire situazioni del genere, quindi feci la respirazione bocca a bocca in modo che potesse risvegliarsi, dopo che sputò tutta l’acqua che aveva ingerito, iniziò ad aprire gli occhi.


	3. Chapter 3

*YUKI*

Ero morto? Ero vivo? Non lo sapevo sentivo solo una sensazione strana, come se dentro di me uscisse fuori qualcosa , forse la mia anima stava abbandonando questo corpo, ed era quello che volevo.  
Non so come i miei occhi incominciarono ad aprirsi piano e con molta lentezza, sentivo di che riuscivo a muovere le dita e la mano, la prima cosa che feci fu portarmela sulla faccia e poi mi alzai sedendomi vicino al muro.  
«Questo è il paradiso?» dissi mentre inquadravo la stanza.  
«No, non sei morto» disse una voce maschile profonda come l’oceano, «Ti ho salvato la vita»  
Io ero ancora un po’ scombussolato, mi girava la testa anche, cercai di alzare lo sguardo per guardare il volto della persona che mi trovavo davanti.  
Era un ragazzo, aveva dei capelli lisci e morii che gli arrivavano fino al collo, i lineamenti del viso erano stupendi, tutti precisi e affilati, sembrava il volto di un angelo , nona avevo mai visto un ragazzo con un tale bellezza, gli occhi poi erano di un verde acceso ed intenso, che facevano, le labbra sottili che sfoggiavano un sorriso.  
Io ero arrabbiato mi sentivo scorrere in me una terribile furia, io desideravo morire, la mia vita miserevole, mi ha portato solo dispiaceri, una vita piena di tristezza, con dei momenti felici durati solo per poco tipo, tutti quelli che mi si sono avvicinati sono morti tutti quelli che mi hanno voluto bene, avevano lasciato questo mondo per sempre, non meritavo di esistere.  
«Perché! Perché mi hai salvato!» avevo gridato guardandolo in faccia «perché hai slavato un tipo come me!»  
«Ti ho salvato, perché, nessuno deve decide chi può morire!»  
«Ma questa è la mia vita!» dissi guardandolo «La mia esistenza ha solo portato dispiaceri alle persone che mi stanno intorno! Tutte le persone sono morte, ed ho perso tutti i miei soldi, il lavoro, non mi rimane più nulla!»  
«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace infinitamente, hai sofferto molto, forse posso capire come ti senti, una persona molto importante nella mia vita è scomparsa da anni, i miei genitori pensano che sia ancora vivo, e anche io lo credo, ma non sappiamo dove sia, l’abbiamo certa per anni, per diciannove anni» Resto un attimo fermo con gli occhi persi nel vuoto  
«Mi dispiace … ma non ci posso fare nulla, la mia vita non ha più significato, tutto ho perso tutto»  
Il ragazzo mi abbracciò, tenendomi stretto a lui, una sensazione stupenda mi passò per tutto il corpo, un calore, un calore che ero sicuro aver già provato in passato, ma non avevo riuscivo a ricordare dove.  
«Se vuoi piangi, sfogati, caccia fuori tutto quello che vuoi, ma non gettare la tua vita al vento, non devi morire, non devi farla finita, hai ancora una vita davanti a te, non c’è solo sofferenza nel mondo, vivi e trova la felicità» si fermò un attimo per poi fare una breve risatina «scusa, chi sono io per dirti questo, non so nemmeno il tuo nome, Io sono Takumi»  
Takumi, questo nome mi sembrava di averlo già sentito, ma non ricordavo dove, ma non mi andava di sforzarmi.  
«Io mi chiamo Yuki»  
«Yuki, è un bel nome, la neve è così pura, il tuo cuore lo dev’essere, non lo macchiare mai, vivi la tua vita, vivila al meglio.»  
Non so ma stare abbracciato a Takumi, mi stava facendo sentire meglio, come se in vita mia non avessi aspettato altro.  
«L’ho già detto, se vuoi piangere fallo, fallo pure sulla mia spalla»  
Non so come, ma le parole di Takumi entrarono dentro di me, e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere, anche se cercavo di trattenerle, non riuscivo a termale, era la prima volta che piangevo con uno sconosciuto.  
Il mio corpo era avvolto dalle braccia di Takumi, percepivo un senso di calore e dolcezza, non so ma ero sicuro di aver già provato quella sensazione in un tempo passato di cui non avevo ricordi.  
Takumi era veramente buono se mi stava lasciando sfogare così senza nemmeno conoscermi, anche lui come doveva aver sofferto, la mancanza di un fratello, chissà com’era forse come lui… io non so ne ho avuti, d'altronde non avevo mai conosciuto i miei genitori, e quelli che mi hanno cresciuti sono morti.  
«Che bel ciondolo» disse Takumi mentre guardava il mio collo «sembra molto prezioso».  
«si lo è… mi è stato regalato da una persona cui tenevo molto, è l’unico oggetto che mi è rimasto… ho perso tutto» dissi mentre lo prendevo.  
«Non ti è rimasto più nulla?» domandò lui Takumi sorpreso  
«esatto, ho perso il lavoro, mi hanno derubato di tutto, non mi è rimasto più nulla» dissi cercando di non ricordare il passato.  
«Non ti preoccupare Yuki-Kun, vedrò se riusciremo ad aiutarti, ora riposati» disse mentre staccò le sue braccia dal mio corpo.  
Con una mano mi sfiorò i capelli, e mi sfiorò la guancia in un modo delicato e gentile, le sue dita erano lunghe e sottili, ed il loro tocco mi fece sentire uno strano brivido, come se avessi già avvertito quella sensazione in passato.  
«Ora riposati» disse sussurrandomi quelle parole con una voce profonda come il mare.  
Takumi uscì dalla porta, io rimasi solo, ma sentivo che qualcosa stesse iniziando a cambiare, che la via vita buia stesse incominciando ad avvertire una luce?.  
Restai tutto il tempo a pensare a quella sensazione di Deja-vue avvertita con Takumi, ma più ci pensavo e più non capivo cosa significasse, forse era stata solo la mia immaginazione, così mi addormentai.


	4. Chapter 4

*YUKI*

Ero morto? Ero vivo? Non lo sapevo sentivo solo una sensazione strana, come se dentro di me uscisse fuori qualcosa , forse la mia anima stava abbandonando questo corpo, ed era quello che volevo.  
Non so come i miei occhi incominciarono ad aprirsi piano e con molta lentezza, sentivo di che riuscivo a muovere le dita e la mano, la prima cosa che feci fu portarmela sulla faccia e poi mi alzai sedendomi vicino al muro.  
«Questo è il paradiso?» dissi mentre inquadravo la stanza.  
«No, non sei morto» disse una voce maschile profonda come l’oceano, «Ti ho salvato la vita»  
Io ero ancora un po’ scombussolato, mi girava la testa anche, cercai di alzare lo sguardo per guardare il volto della persona che mi trovavo davanti.  
Era un ragazzo, aveva dei capelli lisci e morii che gli arrivavano fino al collo, i lineamenti del viso erano stupendi, tutti precisi e affilati, sembrava il volto di un angelo , nona avevo mai visto un ragazzo con un tale bellezza, gli occhi poi erano di un verde acceso ed intenso, che facevano, le labbra sottili che sfoggiavano un sorriso.  
Io ero arrabbiato mi sentivo scorrere in me una terribile furia, io desideravo morire, la mia vita miserevole, mi ha portato solo dispiaceri, una vita piena di tristezza, con dei momenti felici durati solo per poco tipo, tutti quelli che mi si sono avvicinati sono morti tutti quelli che mi hanno voluto bene, avevano lasciato questo mondo per sempre, non meritavo di esistere.  
«Perché! Perché mi hai salvato!» avevo gridato guardandolo in faccia «perché hai slavato un tipo come me!»  
«Ti ho salvato, perché, nessuno deve decide chi può morire!»  
«Ma questa è la mia vita!» dissi guardandolo «La mia esistenza ha solo portato dispiaceri alle persone che mi stanno intorno! Tutte le persone sono morte, ed ho perso tutti i miei soldi, il lavoro, non mi rimane più nulla!»  
«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace infinitamente, hai sofferto molto, forse posso capire come ti senti, una persona molto importante nella mia vita è scomparsa da anni, i miei genitori pensano che sia ancora vivo, e anche io lo credo, ma non sappiamo dove sia, l’abbiamo certa per anni, per diciannove anni» Resto un attimo fermo con gli occhi persi nel vuoto  
«Mi dispiace … ma non ci posso fare nulla, la mia vita non ha più significato, tutto ho perso tutto»  
Il ragazzo mi abbracciò, tenendomi stretto a lui, una sensazione stupenda mi passò per tutto il corpo, un calore, un calore che ero sicuro aver già provato in passato, ma non avevo riuscivo a ricordare dove.  
«Se vuoi piangi, sfogati, caccia fuori tutto quello che vuoi, ma non gettare la tua vita al vento, non devi morire, non devi farla finita, hai ancora una vita davanti a te, non c’è solo sofferenza nel mondo, vivi e trova la felicità» si fermò un attimo per poi fare una breve risatina «scusa, chi sono io per dirti questo, non so nemmeno il tuo nome, Io sono Takumi»  
Takumi, questo nome mi sembrava di averlo già sentito, ma non ricordavo dove, ma non mi andava di sforzarmi.  
«Io mi chiamo Yuki»  
«Yuki, è un bel nome, la neve è così pura, il tuo cuore lo dev’essere, non lo macchiare mai, vivi la tua vita, vivila al meglio.»  
Non so ma stare abbracciato a Takumi, mi stava facendo sentire meglio, come se in vita mia non avessi aspettato altro.  
«L’ho già detto, se vuoi piangere fallo, fallo pure sulla mia spalla»  
Non so come, ma le parole di Takumi entrarono dentro di me, e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere, anche se cercavo di trattenerle, non riuscivo a termale, era la prima volta che piangevo con uno sconosciuto.  
Il mio corpo era avvolto dalle braccia di Takumi, percepivo un senso di calore e dolcezza, non so ma ero sicuro di aver già provato quella sensazione in un tempo passato di cui non avevo ricordi.  
Takumi era veramente buono se mi stava lasciando sfogare così senza nemmeno conoscermi, anche lui come doveva aver sofferto, la mancanza di un fratello, chissà com’era forse come lui… io non so ne ho avuti, d'altronde non avevo mai conosciuto i miei genitori, e quelli che mi hanno cresciuti sono morti.  
«Che bel ciondolo» disse Takumi mentre guardava il mio collo «sembra molto prezioso».  
«si lo è… mi è stato regalato da una persona cui tenevo molto, è l’unico oggetto che mi è rimasto… ho perso tutto» dissi mentre lo prendevo.  
«Non ti è rimasto più nulla?» domandò lui Takumi sorpreso  
«esatto, ho perso il lavoro, mi hanno derubato di tutto, non mi è rimasto più nulla» dissi cercando di non ricordare il passato.  
«Non ti preoccupare Yuki-Kun, vedrò se riusciremo ad aiutarti, ora riposati» disse mentre staccò le sue braccia dal mio corpo.  
Con una mano mi sfiorò i capelli, e mi sfiorò la guancia in un modo delicato e gentile, le sue dita erano lunghe e sottili, ed il loro tocco mi fece sentire uno strano brivido, come se avessi già avvertito quella sensazione in passato.  
«Ora riposati» disse sussurrandomi quelle parole con una voce profonda come il mare.  
Takumi uscì dalla porta, io rimasi solo, ma sentivo che qualcosa stesse iniziando a cambiare, che la via vita buia stesse incominciando ad avvertire una luce?.  
Restai tutto il tempo a pensare a quella sensazione di Deja-vue avvertita con Takumi, ma più ci pensavo e più non capivo cosa significasse, forse era stata solo la mia immaginazione, così mi addormentai.


End file.
